Yours, Yours, Mine And Ours
by DaBillmann
Summary: Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane were lovers in college. Buffy's parents disapproved so she broke it off and both got married. Now divorced with five kids Buffy moves back to Sunnydale California. She finds Faith, recently widowed, is still living there with her own four kids, and dating a local history teacher who has a daughter of his own. Might this group somehow form a family?
1. Prologue Meet The Hudson's

A/N: Trying my hand at another unconventional family story. Another one of those idea kicking around in my head that I had to write down. This time going with a blended family as well as an unconventional relationship amongst the parents. Another Buffy/Glee crossover, this time with Glee kids as the children and Buffy characters and an OC as the adults. Rated M for language, sexual situations including femslash and three ways, and spanking of minors, possible spanking of adults.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and any OC's. I make no money off of this. I am, however, a very nice guy.**

 **Yours, Yours, Mine and Ours.**

 **By DaBillmann.**

 **Prologue: Meet The Hudsons**

 **UofC Sunnydale, April, 1999**

"Faith, I'm SORRY," Buffy Summers cried as her girlfriend, also crying, packed a suitcase and prepared to leave the apartment they had shared for two years.

"Yeah, well, so am I," snapped Faith Lehane as she threw some more clothes in the suitcase. When she and Buffy had moved in together in their Sophomore year of college, neither would have guessed how things would go.

"Faith," said Buffy, taking Faith's arm and forcing the taller girl to look her in the eyes, Faith's chocolate brown ones meeting Buffy's green ones. "Come on. You know I don't want this! But, he's my Dad."

Faith sighed. She and Buffy had met a few weeks into their Freshman year, when both had petitioned to be moved to different dorm rooms, both having strong issues with their roommates. They had been assigned to the same room and had become fast friends even though their personalities seems to be polar opposites. Buffy was a bit quirky and disorganized, and yes, spoiled, a total princess, while Faith was more down to Earth, though with a bit of a wild side. Faith had quickly won her way into Buffy's circle of friends, and had become best friends with Buffy's friend Xander Harris.

Then, a little over halfway through the year, the unexpected happened. They'd fallen in love. Over the summer, they made plans to get jobs and get an small apartment together, which they did. The two were almost perfect together, fun, cute, sweet, and yes, the sex was amazing. They had two years of bliss, then, as they started to approach graduation, Faith proposed. Buffy happily accepted. They knew they couldn't get legally married, but that couldn't stop them from living together as wife and wife.

Apparently, Buffy's father, Hank Summers, could. The girls had had dinner with Buffy's parents to break the news to them, having already spoken to Faith's grandmother in Boston. Faith's parents had died when she was 12 and her grandmother had raised her after that. Buffy's mother, Joyce, had seemed to be happy for them, but Hank had hit the ceiling. He was an important businessman and no daughter of his was going to embarrass him by having an unnatural relationship like this. experimenting in college was one thing, but marriage?

Faced with being disowned by her father, Buffy made the decision to break it off. Hence, their current situation.

"I know, B," said Faith. "I kinda understand. I honestly don't know what I would have done if Grams had said the same thing. But, that doesn't make it hurt any less. It doesn't make me not feel betrayed. And it doesn't make me any less angry."

Buffy nodded. God, she hated this! "Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"I'm gonna stay at Xander's until the graduation," said Faith. closing her suitcase. "After that, depends on where I get a job." Faith was studying to be a social worker, specializing in troubled kids. She put her jacket on and grabbed her suitcase, not wanting to draw this out any more. "Well, I need to go." She had to get out of there before she burst out crying again, so she turned and headed to the front door.

"Faith," called out Buffy as Faith turned the knob. "I love you. I really truly do."

Faith sighed. "I love you too, Twinkie," she said without turning to look back. "That's the problem."

With that, Faith left, and Buffy sank down onto the couch, crying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **San Francisco, California, August 2016**

"PLEASE, be careful with that! That's my grandmothers china!"

The moving man, who reminded Buffy of the character King Kong Bundy had played in the Richard Pryor movie Moving, just sort of grunted at her and carried the box out to the moving van muttering "We ARE professionals, lady."

Buffy sighed. He was right, she was just tense. Moving back to Sunnydale after all these years was a bit nerve wracking for her, especially having to run herd over five kids as they all tried to get ready to leave. Luckily, most of them were teenagers, and her 14 year old daughter, Quinn, was more organized than Buffy ever was.

At that moment, Quinn walked up to her. "Finn, Brittany and Kitty are putting the last of the luggage in the minivan, Mom," she said with a smile.

Buffy smiled back. Quinn was already taller than her, and beautiful with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. Buffy was sure Quinn was going to be head cheerleader at her new school one day. "Thank you, Sweetie,' said Buffy, running her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Have you seen Sammy?"

"He went to say goodbye to Joel and Tommy," answered Quinn. "You know those three are inseparable. Oh, and don't let HIM hear you call him "Sammy"."

Buffy chuckled. Her seven year old was all boy and hated being called "Sammy". "It's SAM now, Mom!" he would complain.

"Car's all loaded, Mom," said Finn, her oldest at 15, walking in with two of his sisters, 12 year old Kitty and Quinn's fraternal twin sister, Brittany. Finn had gotten his dad's height, nearly a foot taller than Buffy and probably not done growing, and his dark hair, and all American looks. He could be kinda goofy and awkward sometimes, but, was really athletic.

Brittany had also gotten her height from her father, and was taller than Quinn. Like her twin, she had blonde hair, but her eyes were a brilliant blue. She was just as pretty as Quinn, but, Quinn's was a dramatic beauty, while Britt's was more down to Earth. Britt was just as quirky as her mother, prone to saying strange, outlandish things, and she came across as an airhead, though, she had a genius IQ. Buffy always chalked it up to the Einstein syndrome. Britt's mind just worked so differently than other peoples, it was hard to see how smart she was.

Kitty, who unlike her younger brother did not mind her nickname, was clearly Buffy's daughter, in looks at least. Petite, with long blonde hair and her mother's green eyes. Kitty was also sort of a mini-Quinn, already one of the top cheerleaders at her middle school. Kitty's biggest problem was her mouth. She was sweet, but, a bit insecure, which she covered up with bravado and a, well, somewhat bitchy attitude.

"Thanks guys," said Buffy. "Kitty, sweetie, can you go look for your little brother? We need to leave soon if we are going to be at Grandma's in Sunnydale before dark."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I don't see why *I* should have to do it," she muttered, heading towards the door. "He's closer to Britt."

Buffy stepped forward and grabbed Kitty's arm. "Because I asked YOU to do it, Katherine," she said in her no nonsense Mom voice. "And if that isn't enough, my hairbrush IS in my purse, and you ARE going to be sitting on that cute little butt for five hours on the drive to Sunnydale. Any more questions?"

Kitty gulped and shot her older siblings a dirty look as they all smirked at her. "N-no Ma'am," she said. "I'll just go find Sammy." With that she hurried out the door. Buffy might be disorganized, but, she knew how to be a disciplinarian, and Kitty had enough experience to know she was NOT bluffing.

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to the others. "And you three," she said. "NO teasing your sister when she gets scolded."

"That's not fair, Mom," protested Quinn. "We didn't say anything!"

"I was just admiring your...style," said Finn. "You have to admit, even Dad didn't control Kitty half as well as you do."

"That's because Daddy has been wrapped around her finger since the day she was born," said Brittany.

Buffy shook her head. "Ok, Quinn, Britt, do me a favor and go check to see if we've forgotten anything, please," she said. The two girls nodded and went upstairs. Buffy walked over and placed her hand on Finn's arm. "Hey, Pal, you ok?" she asked softly.

"I'm ok," said Finn, looking at the floor. "I just miss Dad."

Buffy nodded and hugged him, knowing full well there was more to it than that. Finn had started dating a girl named Courtney shortly before Buffy's husband, Riley had left, and Buffy knew Finn was going to miss her too.

Buffy sighed. Her father had introduced her to Riley Hudson, the son of one of Hank's business partners, right after she'd graduated from college with a BA in Art History, following in her mothers footsteps. Buffy had still been reeling from her forced breakup with Faith, Buffy had reluctantly agreed to a date, and two years later, had found herself married, with a baby boy, Finn. 13 months after Finn, Quinn and Britt were born, then two years after that, Kitty.

Ironically, Buffy's father, Hank had left her mother, Joyce and run off with his secretary two years after that. Buffy, who loved Riley, had never had any passion for him, and, with her father effectively out of her life, had briefly entertained the notion of looking Faith up, as they hadn't spoken since the day Faith left their apartment. But, she had four little kids, and Riley WAS a loving father, and a good provider, so, she felt she HAD to stay. Unfortunately, the two started drifting further apart, Buffy spending nearly all her time looking after the kids, and Riley spending more and more time at work. Five years after Kitty was born, in an effort to save their marriage, Buffy had Sam. it worked for a time, but, eventually, Buffy and Riley had to admit that while they loved each other, they had never been "in love" so, Riley had left a year ago. Just this past June, the divorce had become final and Buffy made plans to move back to Sunnydale. She'd used her share of the money they'd gotten for selling their house to buy into the art gallery her mother, Joyce, owned, and Buffy was going to take over the day to day operation of the place so her mother could more or less retire.

Buffy felt Finn's strong arms hug her back, and he kissed her on top of her head. In a lot of ways, Finn was her strength, always there, helping with his siblings, even if Quinn and Britt were nearly his age.

"Er, I found Hurricane Sam," came Kitty's voice from behind Buffy. As Buffy pulled away, she saw Finn's eyes widen, and she turned around resignedly.

Sam, who looked like his father, though, like his sisters, had Buffy's blonde hair, was standing there with a big smile on his face, practically covered from head to toe in mud.

Like Finn's, Buffy's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Sammy!" she exclaimed! "Baby, you KNOW we need to leave! What on Earth did you do?"

"MOM!" whined Sam at the use of "Sammy". "Joel, Tommy and I HAD to play one last game of "Kill The Man With The Ball."

Buffy turned and narrowed her eyes at Finn, who gulped. "Kill The Man With The Ball" was a game Finn and his friends had come up with, though they called it "Smear The Queer With The Ball". Basically, you threw a football in the air, and whoever it landed closest to HAD to pick it up and try to stay away from the other players, whose job it was to tackle him. There were no points, nobody ever won or lost, it was just a way for overly energetic boys to wear themselves out.

"Finn ," she said, in her no nonsense voice. "Please take your brother and hose him down or something. Kitty, please call your grandma and tell her we are getting a late start. I'm going to go see what's keeping Chaos and Mayhem."

"You got it, Mom,' said Finn, still too intimidated by Buffy's Mom face to laugh at the nickname their Dad had given the twins when they were three. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head. "Come on, Buddy," he said. "Sam, we haven't had any rain in two weeks. WHERE did you guys find MUD?"

Buffy shook her head as her youngest tried to explain things to his big brother. A mere hour later, Sam was in the third row of seats next to Kitty, the twins in the middle row, and Finn in the shotgun seat as Buffy pulled the minivan out of the house they'd all lived in for the last ten years. She thought about her mother, the gallery, and her best friend Willow who was still living in Sunnydale

She also found herself, inexplicably thinking of a certain sexy brunette with lustrous hair and soulful chocolate colored eyes. She loved her kids more than her own life, and wouldn't trade them for anything, but at times, she found herself wondering how different her life would be if she had had the courage to stand up to her father and stick with Faith.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Yeah, I changed Riley Finn's last name to Hudson. I really wanted Riley to be Buffy's ex husband, but, I also wanted Finn to be the oldest of Buffy's kids, and couldn't name him "Finn Finn", so, yeah, Hudson worked. I hope you all enjoyed this prologue and will enjoy the story as it unfolds. Please read and review.

A/N3: Score card. Buffy Summers (she went back to her maiden name with the divorce) is about 39 years old and recently divorced from Riley Hudson. She has five children:

Finn Hudson-15

Quinn and Brittany Hudson-14

Katherine "Kitty" Hudson-12

Samuel "Sam" Hudson-7

Next chapter, we meet Faith's family.


	2. Chapter 1 Meet The Harris'

**Chapter One Meet The Harris'**

 **Sunnydale, California, later August**

"Rachel Barbara Harris! Do we REALLY need to have another talk about your attitude, TONIGHT of all nights?"

Faith Harris, nee Lehane, stifled a smirk as all three of her daughters went all open mouthed and saucer eyed at Faith's words and...volume. Faith was the proverbial "cool mom" most of the time, but she ran a tight, organised ship and when she went all stern she was probably the most intimidating woman on Earth.

"No Mama," said Faith's oldest, 15 year old Rachel, blushing but managing to look her in the eyes. That made Faith proud of her tiny diva. Rachel was lucky if she was 5'2", with long brown hair and expressive eyes, just like her mama's. Rachel's beautiful, though in an unconventional way, and very talented, which she knew. Her ambition was to be on Broadway, and she was already quite the little diva, prone to tantrums and "diva storm outs" which made Rachel a veteran of Faith's "talks", and Faith could see Rachel didn't want to try and sit on a sore bottom during dinner tonight, especially since they were having company.

"I'm sorry," Rachel continued. "It's just that I HAVE Mr. Gordon for history this year, and it's going to be hideously embarrassing with you dating my teacher. Plus, you KNOW Satan and I don't get along." Though apologetic, and mostly contrite, Rachel could not keep a touch of attitude out of her voice. Faith immediately put the large wooden spoon she was using to stir the pasta sauce down and walked over to Rachel, grabbing her arm and landing three sharp swats on her bottom. Rachel eeped and jumped, then her hands went back immediately to rub her bottom when Faith let her arm go.

"I've told you a thousand time not to call her that," Faith said, leaning over a touch and getting nose to nose with Rachel. "Her name is "Santana", and she's been TRYING to be nicer to you. Now, you can go up to your room and sit there on your bed in time out until I call you down." Rachel started to protest but Faith cut her off. "One more word, Rachel. I DARE you to say one more word that is not "yes" or "Mama"."

All three girls gulped and Rachel looked at the floor and nodded. "Y-yes, Mama," she said as she spun on her heal and left, not able to help stomping up the stairs. Fortunately for herself, she managed to stop herself from actually SLAMMING her bedroom door, though she did close it with more force than strictly necessary. She rolled her eyes and turned and smiled at her other two daughters.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" she said with her trademark smirk, immediately setting both girls at ease, and making 5 year old Sugar giggle. "Oh, not just fun but FUNNY, eh you little monkey!" said Faith, going over to Sugar, and picking her up and tickling her.

"Stoppit Mama!" squealed Sugar, giggling. She was tiny, even for five, but full of life and energy. She was a sweet little thing, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but, like her big sis, prone to tantrums. Her real name was Vanessa, but she had gained the nickname "Sugar" when she was an infant. She'd been a colicy, fussy baby, and often ,the only thing that could calm her was her daddy singing the Archie's song "Sugar Sugar" to her.

"I'd listen to her Mama," said 11 year old Marley, smiling. "She always pees if you tickle her too much." Marley was a pretty girl, already almost as tall as Rachel, though she was only in sixth grade. Well, she was STARTING sixth next month. Like Rachel, she had long brown hair, though hers was a lighter shade, and brown eyes. She was sweet, and quiet, and a little bit shy and insecure.

"You have a good point there, Marle," said Faith, putting Sugar back on her feet. She knelt down to her level. "Now, do you think you can behave yourself?"

Sugar frowned and stomped her little foot. "I WAS being have, Mama!" she scolded. "I was being very have!"

Faith chuckled, and booped the tip of her nose. "I know you were, munchkin," she said. "I was just teasing." She looked up at Marley. "Sweetie, do you think you can take her upstairs and help her finish getting ready while I go up an d make sure your brother is doing ok?"

"I don't need help," pouted Sugar.

"Sure, Mama," said Marley, standing up from the barstool she was sitting on at the kitchen counter, and taking Sugar's hand. "And I know you don't need help, Monkey. But, I need you to show me how you get ready. Maybe it'll give me some pointers."

Faith smiled lovingly as that seemed to placate Sugar, and the two went upstairs. She turned around and lowered the heat on the pasta sauce and started upstairs herself, thinking about how lucky she was, especially for someone who never thought she'd have a family.

Faith had grown up in Boston to working class parents. Both her father, Pat, and her mother, Doris had worked, so, Faith had spent a lot of time with her maternal grandmother, whom she'd called "Grams". Her parents had died in a car accident when she was 12, and she'd moved in with Grams permanently. She'd been a little wild and rebellious, but luckily for her, Grams had a will of iron and a palm to match, so, Faith was kept more or less in line, and actually managed to graduate near the top of her class, getting a full scholarship and attending the University Of California, Sunnydale campus. There she met her roommate, Buffy Summers.

Faith and Buffy had hit it off immediately, and Faith knew from the start she was attracted to Buffy. Faith had realized she was bisexual when she was fifteen, though Buffy had problems initially admitting her own attraction to Faith. Finally, the two sort of fell into bed together, which led to a two year relationship of love and passion.

At least until Buffy's father, Hank Summers, found out. After much yelling and crying, Buffy agreed to break it off with Faith, and Faith moved out of their apartment and moved in with their mutual friend, Xander Harris. The two continued living together after college, and rapidly became best friends.

Barely a year later, Xander heard through their mutual friend, Willow, that Buffy was now engaged to a young man named Riley Hudson. Faith...did not react well. She went out by herself and got totally hammered that night, waking up the next morning on the couch in the living room of she and Xanders apartment. She was dressed, but her underwear was...missing and Faith had no recollection of the previous night.

Two months later, Faith found out she was pregnant, with absolutely no clue who the father was. Xander, sweet, funny, reliable, dependable Xander was there for her, holding her as she cried. Faith was one of those women who believed in a woman's RIGHT to an abortion, but, didn't believe in it for herself, so, she had no choice but to have the baby. They originally decided to give the baby up for adopttion, but around the fifth month, Faith's maternal instincts kicked in and she decided she wanted to keep the baby. After a long talk, Xander, who had recently gone to work for a construction company, and was doing really well, offered to marry Faith and help her raise the baby, strictly a marriage of convenience. Faith, reluctantly, agreed.

Four moths later, Rachel Barbara Harris was born ,and Xander fell in love with her. The marriage may have been one of convenience, but he truly became Rachel's father. Poor Xander, he must have watched Rachel's favorite movie, Funny Girl, with her a thousand times!

Over the next three years, something amazing happened. A marriage of convenience became a real marriage. Faith and Xander finally consumated their marriage, and, nine months later, Marley was born, followed by two more children.

Faith was brought out of her ruminations as she reached Rachel's door. She gave a brief knock and waited for Rachel's soft "Come in" before entering.

"Congrats, Rach," said Faith with a smile. "You're sprung. I need you to go downstairs and watch dinner while I check on your brother."

Rachel nodded and stood walking over to Faith. "I'm REALLY sorry, Mama," she said softly. "I'll try to get along better with Santana, and I'll TRY to keep my big "diva mouth" shut." She gave Faith a tentative, though sassy grin.

Faith chuckled at the term Xander had coined and pulled Rachel into her arms, hugging her tightly, kissing the side of her head. "Hey, don't do TOO good a job of that second part," she teased. "I wouldn't recognize you!"

Rachel laughed with her. "Thanks a LOT!" she sassed back. Then she got more serious. "I love you, Mama," she said.

"I love you too, Baby," whispered Faith, disengaging. "Now go. The Gordon's will be here soon." She gave Rachel a light swat to her bottom to get her moving then laughed at the indignant expression on her oldest's face.

Faith left the room and went to her only son's roo, stopping for a moment to steel herself, then putting on a happy smile and knocking lightly on the door, only entering after hearing her son give permission to enter. Faith walked into the room, and felt a cold fist clench around her heart as she looked at him.

"Look, Ma,' said 8 year old Artie, smiling proudly from his wheel chair. "I got dressed by myself!"

Faith swallowed down a lump in her throat and went over, kissing Artie on top of his head. Artie had always been a small boy, with short brown hair and glasses, but he looked so much tinier in that chair. "You did great, Buddy," she said. Then she noticed a sheen of sweat on his forehead, so she grabbed some kleen-ex from the box on his bedside table and wiped it off. Dressing himself was still hard for him. "And you look every bit as handsome as your father."

"Maaaaaaaaa!" pleaded Artie, squirming. He was both embarrassed by her compliment, and by her attentions. Artie had always been a very independent kid, and he hated the help he now needed.

"Take it easy, Double A,' said Faith, using the nickname Xander had given him, based on his name of Arthur Abraham Harris. "I know you don't need my help, but, sometimes I just need to help you. So, please, humor your poor old Ma."

Artie smiled up at her sweetly. "You're not OLD, Ma," he said. "The only old woman I know is Grams."

"Arthur!" scolded Faith, laughing. "Grams would knock you right out of that chair if she heard you say that!" Faith's grandmother was now in her late 80's, and tiny, but still feisty as anything. Both laughed as Faith looked down at her son, a lump again forming in her throat.

Artie had always been the least trouble of all four of her kids. He'd been an easy pregnancy and birth, then, as a baby, he seldom fussed unless he needed to be fed or changed. he was probably the smartest of the kids, and had always been happy and gregarious, having a lot of friends. He was small, but athletic, and while Rachel was an amazing singer, so was Marley, really, Artie had excelled at dance. It broke Faith;s heart to see her least troublesome child now be the one who needed almost as much help as Sugar did.

Almost a year ago, Faith had had the flu and Xander had left work early to pick Artie up from his dance class. Unfortunately, a delivery truck for Motta Industries had slammed into the drivers side of the car, killing Xander and badly injuring Artie. Several surgeries later, the doctors told Faith that Artie would be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life.

Luckily, Al Motta, owner of the company, was a kind man who had paid all of Artie's medical bill's, as well as paying for the house to be made handicapped friendly, including putting in a lift to take Artie up and down the stairs, and purchasing them a van with a wheelchair lift, and two wheelchairs for Artie, his main one and a smaller one for upstairs. Plus, a sizable settlement and a promise to pay for college educations for all four kids. By this time, Xander had become part owner of that construction company, so, between the income from that, and income from Faith investing both the settlement and Xanders life insurance, had allowed Faith to quit her job as a social worker, and stay at home with Artie for his recovery. It had only been two months into Artie's second grade year, so, he was having to repeat the grade when school started next month.

"C'mon, Buddy," said Faith, wheeling him towards the doorway. "We have to go make sure your sisters don't burn the house down.

"Ma,' said Artie, looking up at her very seriously. Even at 8, he somehow understood all Faith was going through. "I'm gonna be ok," he said.

Faith kissed him on top of the head again. "I know, Buddy," she whispered.

A few moments later, all five were in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. Well, Faith, Rachel and Marley were. Sugar was trying to help, and Artie was trying to keep her out of trouble. Faith stopped a moment and just smiled at the activity around her. Wishing Xander could be here to put his arm around her and chuckle with her.

Faith wondered if she was doing the right thing in dating Bill Gordon. It hadn't even been a year since Xander's death, but, when her best friend, Kennedy, had introduced Faith to her older brother, Faith had automatically been struck by Bill's good looks, and longish jet black hair. It had taken Faith a month, but, she finally agreed to a date, and she and Bill had been seeing each other since late June. Bill had met all four of Faith's kids, but only Rachel knew Bill's daughter, Santana, and that was because they were the same age and in the same grade. So, they had arranged dinner at Faith's house tonight so the unruly horde could meet..

The doorbell rang, and Faith looked at her kids. "Ok, monsters," she said to them with a smile. "Let's go greet our guests." All four kids followed her out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Score Card: Faith Harris, nee Lehane, is about 38 years old, a few months younger than Buffy. Her husband, Alexander, "Xander Harris" died almost a year ago, laving behind Faith and their four kids:

Rachel Harris-15

Marley Harris-11

Arthur "Artie" Harris-8

Vanessa "Sugar" Harris-5

Next, dinner and we meet Bill's family.

A/N2:Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 Meet The Gordon's

A/N: Forgot to do this last chapter. I wanted to use Sugar Motta as the youngest of the kids in this story, but, really, didn't see either Faith or Xander naming their daughter "Sugar". Then, I remembered the song, and could just SEE Xander singing it to quiet a fussy baby. I gave her the real name of Vanessa in homage to the actress to played Sugar, Vanessa Lengies. Also gave Artie the middle name of Abraham as an homage to Abrams, his last name on the show. Not sure why but i felt a need to point that out. LOL.

 **Chapter 2 Meet The Gordon's**

"Hey, Babygirl, you about ready?"

Bill Gordon smiled as he gave a soft rap on his daughter, Santana's, open bedroom door. The 15 year old was sitting at her makeup table, putting on her lipstick. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Just finishing, Daddy, " she said, putting the cap back on her lipstick and putting it back into a precise place. Bill smiled as he watched the beautiful teenager. She was so like her mother. Had to have everything on her makeup table in a precise place. One time, right after the twins came to stay with them, they had snuck into Santana's room and rearranged everything. Santana had sworn in Spanish for half an hour over that.

Santana stood and walked over to Bill. he mentally shook his head. It seemed like just yesterday she was a five year old tomboy with band aids on her knees, and today, she was a beautiful young woman who looked so much like her mother. She had her mothers black hair and dark eyes, and caramel colored skin, giving away her latina heritage.

Santana looked up at her father. He was nearly a full foot taller than she was, good looking, with longish jet black hair, soulful green eyes, and an athletic, dancer's build. "You look very handsome, Daddy," she told him, truthfully, taking in his black dress shirt and dark grey slacks. "Mrs. Harris is probably going to leave us at the dinner table and drag you upstairs."

"Santana," said Bill warningly at his daughters...bluntness. The girl always did seem to lack a verbal filter. "TRY to behave tonight." He then softened, looking deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ok with me dating Faith?"

Santana smiled and hugged him. "Of course I am," she said. "Daddy, you haven't dated much at all since Mami died. You need to find someone before you get TOO old." Both of their eyes drifted to a picture on Santana's desk. It was one of the two of them and Santana's mother, shortly before Maribel had died.

Bill had met Maribel Lopez when they were Juniors in high school. Maribel had been a cheerleader, and Bill was a strange combination of tough kid, and the star of the school's glee club. Bill was a musical prodigy, already able to play five instruments by the time he was 14, as well as singing and dancing. They had seemed an unlikely pair, but, they were instantly attracted to each other and started dating. By the end of their senior year, they were engaged. They got married over the summer after their Freshman year of college, able to support themselves because Bill was from a wealthy family and his grandmother had left all of her money to him and his two younger sisters. They waited until they graduated college and got jobs to start their family however, and Santana was born a couple of years later.

The three lived a happy though somewhat chaotic life together, until Maribel suddenly died when Santana was six. It turned out, she had an undiagnosed congenital heart problem, and her heart gave out when she was only 33 years old. Bill was so in love with Maribel that he grieved for years, not being able to even THINK of dating without nearly getting physically sick. So, Bill and Santana built their life, caring for and depending on each other.

Bill had started dating again about four years before, though he only really got at all serious about one other woman. Santana was 12 at the time, and...didn't react well. She was used to having her Daddy all to herself, and did not want to share him. In the end, Santana's approval was so important to Bill he broke it off.

Today, Santana regretted all that. As she got older, she saw that Bill was lonely, and she also knew she'd be going to college in a few years, possibly away from Sunnydale, and she didn't want Bill to be alone. So, when Bill's sister, Kennedy, introduced Bill to her friend, Faith Harris, Santana saw the sparks and encouraged Bill to date her, even though Santana knew Faith's daughter Rachel from school and they didn't get along. Santana had followed in both of her parents footsteps, being both a cheerleader and joining Sunnydale High's glee club, where she'd met Rachel Harris. The two clashed immediately, as the two most talented girls in the club, and both being very competitive, along with Rachel being a natural diva. Santana had agreed to try and be nicer to Rachel, for her fathers sake. Tonight, was to be the first night the two clans would meet.

""TOO old" eh, smart ass," said Bill, chuckling. Santana just shrugged and gave him her sweet "Daddy's Girl" smile "Bill just shook his head and ushered her ahead of himself. "Come on, Trouble. Let's see if Mrs. Cooper has Thing One and Thing Two ready yet." The two laughed and walked down the hallway to the two bedrooms on the other end. The house was good sized with five bedrooms, one on the ground floor, four on the second bedrooms and four and a half bath's, one off the master bedroom, one in the hallway, one connecting two of the bedrooms on the second floor, and one off the ground floor bedroom. When the twins had come to stay, Bill had given them those two bedrooms, so, Bill and Santana each had their own bathroom and the twins shared one, while their live in housekeeper, Mrs. Cooper, had the downstairs bedroom.

"Mason! You can't wear your sneakers tonight. Madison! Quit helping your brother hide his dress shoes!" came the voice of Mrs. Cooper from Mason's room. Bill and Santana walked up to see the kindly housekeeper stand up straight as Mason slid off his bed.

"Re-thinking that raise I offered you when they came to stay with us?" Bill asked the woman, who was about ten yers older than he was, and a widow.

Mrs. Cooper laughed. "No, Mr. Gordon," she said. She looked down at the twins. "These two are nothing compared to my own three."

"You should at least accept hazard pay for nights like tonight," said Santana, rolling her eyes at her two six year old cousins. Both had dark brown hair, though Mason's was almost black, and blue eyes. They were very clearly brother and sister. They were adorable, energetic, rambunctious kids.

Madison and Mason (Madison was a few minutes older) were the children of Bill's sister Alison (called "AJ", her middle name being Jane). AJ had been the middle child, two and a half years younger than Bill and a year and a half older than Kennedy. AJ had always been...troubled, promiscuous in high school, then getting involved with several of the wrong guys as an adult. Unknown to her family, she'd become addicted to drugs and alcohol and burnt through her inheritance. She'd moved in with a loser, who took off when her money had run out, leaving her with the twins. A few months ago, AJ had died of a drug overdose, and Bill had accepted custody of the twins.

Bill, Santana and Mrs. Cooper had all seen that the twins had obviously been neglected. They were both underweight, and used to being able to run wild. It had taken months, but, thanks to Mrs. Coopers cooking, and Bill's love and patience, and what Santana called his "iron hand", they had put on weight and were coming around.

"Uncle Bill," said Mason, seeing him and Santana. "Do we GOTTA go?"

"Can't we stay here with Mrs. Cooper?" asked Madison, pouting. The twins weren't used to getting dressed up, not were they used to having dinner at other people's houses. Not that they were really "dressed up". Madison was wearing a blue sun dress and Mason was wearing his best jeans and a blue polo shirt, but, for a pair that usually ran around in tee shirts and shorts, it was dressed up.

"Yes you do," said Bill, getting down to their level. "This is a meeting of mine and Faith's families, and you two little monsters are part of my family." He reached out and tickled them both a little, making them both giggle. They had both been very distant when they'd first come, but, they were opening up to both Bill and Santana.

"Wait," said Madison when he stopped tickling "What about Grampa and Aunt Kenny? They're part of the family! So is Mrs. Cooper!" The little girl was a little too smart for her own good.

"They ARE," said Santana. "But Grandpa and Aunt Kennedy don't live with us, and Mrs. Cooper needs an evening AWAY from you two!" She grinned and tossled Mason's hair. "Luckily, I've built up a tolerance." The boy grinned up at her and took her hand as Bill stood and picked up Madison. mason adored his older cousin.

"Enjoy your evening of peace and quiet, Mrs. Cooper," said Bill to the housekeeper. "Isn't your wrestling show on tonight?"

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Cooper. "Killer Klondike is supposed to get his revenge on The Bulgarian Blimp tonight, so, go! Get out! I need to make my popcorn before the show starts." Bill and Santana both laughed at her antics as she ushered them down the stairs and out the door.

A short time later, they all stood outside the Harris house as Bill reached out and rang the doorbell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faith put on a smile as she opened the door, her brood all standing behind her. Sure enough, there was Bill standing there with a girl who looked to be Rachel's age and two younger children. "Hi," she said. "come in." They all four entered and Faith and Bill stood there for a moment. They were still at that slightly awkward "how do we greet each other" stage. Finally, they leaned in and kissed each other on the cheek. "I'm glad you guys could come."

"Hi Faith. Hi Kids," said Bill. "So are we." He gestured at Santana and the twins. "I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Santana, she's fifteen, and my niece Madison and nephew Mason, their both six. Guys, this is Faith Harris, and I'll let her introduce her kids."

Santana stepped forward and reached out her hand to Faith as the twins offered a shy wave. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Harris," she said. "Daddy talks about you all the time."

Faith chuckled as Bill didn't quite blush, but looked a little embarrassed. She shook Santana's hand. "He talks about you three all the time too," she said. "Nice to meet you too." She stepped back "Please, just call me Faith. And this is MY unruly horde." The kdis all scoffed as she walked behind them, placing her hands on their shoulders as she introduced them. "My daughter Rachel, who's fifteen, my daughter Marley, who's eleven, my son ,Artie, he's eight, and my little monkey, Vanessa, who's five, but we all call her 'Sugar."

"I'm NOT a monkey, Mama!" said Sugar, pouting and stamping her foot.

Bill chuckled and got down to her level. "No, you're a very pretty little girl," he told her. Sugar beamed at him. Of all of Faith's kids, she was the one who liked Bill the most "But, sometimes, Mama's, Daddy's too, like to tease. I used to call Santana..."

"I-I don;t think they want to hear that, Daddy," said Santana, chuckling nervously. "It's really nice to meet you all." She looked at Rachel. "Hi Rachel."

"Hello, Santana," answered Rachel with a smile that was almost too big. "Welcome to our home, all of you." The other kids all exchanged greetings. Mason seemed intrigued by Artie's wheel chair, but Santana put her hands on his shoulders and gave a squeeze, effectively stopping him from saying anything. Faith gave her a look of thanks and Santana nodded back.

"Rach," said Faith. "Why don't you give the rest of the kids a tour while I check on dinner. That is, if Bill doesn't mind giving me a hand."

"Sure, Mama,"said Rachel as Marley took Sugar's hand and Santana took each of the twins hands, the older girls leading the younger kids off as Faith led Bill into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Bill poured he and Faith each a glass of wine as she checked the pasta. "Well, the introductions went well," he joked.

Faith chuckled. "Yeah, well, I think if there are any casualties, they''l happen during dinner," she quipped as Bill came up behind her and sat their glasses on the counter next to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a deep kiss. "Mmmmmm. I've been waiting all day for that!"

Bill gave her his best cocky yet endearing grin. "Me too," he said. "Nice job, getting rid of the hooligans so we could do that."

Faith chuckled. "Always nice to have a few minutes without seven pair of prying eyes," she said as she leaned in and they kissed again. Then suddenly she pulled away as she heard the water from the pasts pan start to boil over. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she turned around and turned down the heat.

Bill laughed. "Now I know why the cardinal rule of cooking is "no making out"," he joked.

Faith rolled her eyes and threw a dish towel at him. "Who did you hear that from, Paula Dean?" she asked.

"Gordon Ramsey," said Bill. "Only he said it a lot louder with a lot more swear words."

Faith just laughed as the two gave cooking their full concentration.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This place is huge," said Santana in astonishment as she, Rachel and Marley went into Rachel's room. Sugar was showing Madison her room as Artie and Mason were in his. "It's bigger than ours, that's for sure."

Rachel smiled. "Our Dad was half owner of a construction company," she said. "So, they built the place at a discount. Mama always did like a lot of space."

"I see that," said Santana. She looked around Rachel's room. It was everything she would have pictured, knowing the girl she'd nicknamed "Hobbit". It definitely looked like a room a diva in the making would have.

"Your Dad's really nice," said Marley, shyly. "He always takes a few minutes to talk to us whenever he comes over to pick Mama up."

Santana smiled fondly. "Yeah, Daddy is one in a million," she said. "He really likes your Mom."

"Mama likes him too," said Rachel. "I'm glad. She's been so lonely since Daddy died." Marley nodded.

"Yeah, Daddy has been since my Mami died too," said Santana. Even after nine years, she still got a little emotional talking about her mother sometimes. The three girls sat on Rachel's bed in silence for a moment.

"Santana," said Rachel after a moment. "It's no secret that we don't get along. But, I think, for our parents sake, we should try to bury any animosity and start behaving in a more friendly manner to each other."

Santana exchanged a look with Marley. "She really DOES talk like that, doesn't she?" she asked. "I thought it was just an at school thing."

"I'm afraid so,"said Marley with a giggle.

Rachel huffed. "You two are not funny!" she said. "Here I am trying to offer an olive branch, and you two make fun of me."

"Chill, Hobbes," said Santana with an amused grin. "No bunching of the panties. I'm just teasing. I agree with you. We need to be nicer to each other for their sake. Truce?" she stuck out her hand.

"Truce," said Rachel, smiling and shaking her hand.

"Dinner's ready, kids," Faith called up to them.

The three girls got up and went to fetch their younger siblings, both Santana and Rachel secretly grateful for their new truce.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/NL Score card. Bill Gordon is about 42 years old. His wife Maribel died nine years ago. He has one daughter and a niece and nephew who he has custody of.

Santana Gordon-15

Madison and Mason Gordon (their mother never married)-6.

Here is the age order of all twelve kids.

Santana Gordon-15

Finn Hudson-15

Rachel Harris-15

Quinn Hudson-14

Brittany Hudson-14

Kitty Hudson-12

Marley Harris-11

Artie Harris-8

Sam Hudson-7

Madison Gordon-6

Mason Gordon-6

Sugar Harris-5.

A/N2: Not sure how happy I am with this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	4. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
